


Demon blood

by howlingalpha



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingalpha/pseuds/howlingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles find out something about him self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon blood

Stiles was home one night when his dad walked through the door. " hey son I need to talk to you. " mr. Stalinski said "Ya what is it dad? " stiles had replied while looking at his computer . Knowing he would never get his son From that screen , he just came out and said it, " you have demon blood and when you turn eighteen in a week you will start to Chang." Stiles went still. " what?" He asked the shock was evident in his voice. " your a demon blood as they call it . When you turn eighteen you start to Chang from what your mother said be ...she...uh...bit the dust . You will wake up and have wings, horns, and you're eye will turn black fully, " he described further. " but you never know we'll just see in a week." he said trying to get since he was more uncomfortable than the time his son told him he was going to move in with his boyfriend Derek. Xxx1weeklaterxxX Stiles waking up when he felt there was a wait on his back looking he found big black wings.


End file.
